


Luck of the Irish

by MushFund



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Language, Bowling references, Crime, F/M, Gerald is a sweetie once you get to know him, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushFund/pseuds/MushFund
Summary: Gerald McReary has an unexpected announcement for the reader, one of his best criminal associates. Takes place during the mission "Three Leaf Clover".
Relationships: Gerald McReary/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Luck of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a wonderful reader over on Wattpad. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Additionally, some dialogue belongs to GTA IV. I do not intend to take credit for this.

Months of planning had all come down to this moment. It was going to be the biggest mission of your life: knocking off a bank with the help of four compatriots: Packie, Niko, Derrick, and Michael. You had been preparing for months with the aid of Packie and Derrick’s brother, Gerald. He was the sort of ‘ringmaster’ of the robbery, getting the group together and the shared McReary family apartment, where you were currently at, served as a makeshift headquarters.

You were sitting on the couch, having a chat with Packie. He was the nicest of the McReary brothers, being close to you in age and pretty amusing to be around. Derrick, the eldest brother, was also pretty kind to you, but he seemed to have some issues. He was chatting with Michael, a friend of the McRearys that you admittedly didn’t know very well. But if the brothers trusted him, you did, too. Gerald, the most serious of the family, was standing near the dining room table, drumming his fingers upon the hardwood impatiently. You were all still waiting for Niko to arrive. You had met him through Packie, and figured he was a nice guy, although rather gruff and nihilistic at times, he got the job done well.

“Where the fuck is that Slav?”, Gerald snapped with a guttural growl building in his rough voice, “He was supposed to be here by now. Holding us all up.”

“Settle down, Gerry.”, you got up from your seat to stand beside the mustached fellow, “He’ll get here when he gets here. Complaining isn’t going to make him arrive any faster. It’s gotta be that Liberty City traffic. Or maybe his cousin wanted to go bowling. He called once when he was with Packie and I.”

“I suppose you could be right, Y/N”, Gerry seemed momentarily calmer, “But this’ll be the last damn job I’ll put him on if he keeps this nonsense up. He’s already lucky I’ve let him in. Packie, you better be right about this guy.”

Packie, now up and doing a few lines, glanced up at you from his snorting and winked, to which you gave a wry smile. Packie had been teasing you for a while now about having a crush on Gerald. Truthfully, you did harbor some romantic feelings for him - he was handsome, and assertive… everything you looked for in a guy. The others even noticed that Gerald seemed to soften up around you, much to his chagrin. 

You were, admittedly, drifting into a daydream of your favorite McReary when the door swung open. Fortunately, it was indeed Niko, clad in a dapper suit. Basic pleasantries were exchanged as Packie introduced him to Gerry, Derrick, and Michael. Unfortunately, Gerry had some lingering doubt.

“So you wanna involve him in family business?”, Gerald seemed hesitant, deferring to his younger brother, “What do you know about him?”

“What I know is he likes a fight, and he ain’t the fucking law.” Packie retorted defiantly, clutching a bottle of alcohol.

“Oh, no offense, mister.”, Gerald gazed at Niko as if sizing him up, “That ain’t good enough.”

“Well, it’s good enough for me.”, Michael piped up, “He’s a good lad, Gerry.”

The tension in the room was palpable as Gerald shot Michael a bewildered look. It slightly alarmed you, although you were somewhat used to Gerry’s fits of anger.

“Was I talking to you, you inbred halfwit?”, the man growled, “I make a point of not talking to the unfortunate victims of brother-sister marriages.”

Michael looked genuinely afraid, his eyes wide. His face then contorted to one of anger. It had long been a joke amongst your shared circle that his family tree had too few branches - something he, oddly enough, never outright denied.

“Don’t you speak about my parents like that.” Mike sniffed indignantly.

“Aww, you’re like fucking Cleopatra.”, Gerald seemed to not be finished with his slew of insults, “Fifteen generations of brother-sisters fucking, and you’re so thick you take orders off my idiot brother Packie, who’s so stupid he had to tattoo his name on his arm.”

You remained silent. The situation had gotten unexpectedly aggressive. You paced about, nervous - as one would be when faced with a task so monumental and risky - attempting to steel your nerves, not wanting to seem weak in front of the guys. 

“If there is a problem, I’ll go.”, Niko waved his hands about to signify his nonchalance, “I have other ways of making money.”

“Give him a chance, Gerry.”, you at last piped up, glancing at the Eastern-European newcomer, “He’s alright. I know him, too.”

“See? Even your girlfriend trusts him.” Packie taunted.

“Alright, fine.”, Gerald sighed, picking up a bottle and strolling around the group, his tone now somewhat mellowed, “I’ll leave you all to it. Don’t screw up. Packie, take care of Derrick. He’s been away.”

You smiled, finding his concern for his elder brother to be rather sweet. That, combined with the fact that Packie jokingly called you Gerald’s girlfriend, contributed to your face tinting slightly red. By now, Gerry was leering down at Niko - although the latter didn’t seem entirely phased.

“And you…”, he snarled, “Nothing personal, but don’t fuck with my family, or I will fuck with yours.”

Niko remained silent, turning on his heels to exit the apartment. You moved to follow him, in unison with the rest of the group, when a strong hand being placed upon your shoulder halted you in your tracks. You spun around to see Gerald staring intently at you. You got somewhat nervous - what had happened?

“Not you, Y/N.”, he spoke, to which the others looked on, all expressing visible confusion, “You’ll be staying here.”

“What?”, you were taken aback, “Why? You think I can’t hold my own?”

“Can’t you see he just wants to fuck you?” Packie snorted from his position in the doorway.

“Shut up and get out of here, you prick.”, Gerry growled at his brother, “All of you, out. The joint’s not gonna rob itself. I have something else for you to do, Y/N. Another job.”

Packie winked and waved at you again, leading the group out of the apartment and closing the door, leaving it to just you and Gerald. You, admittedly, didn’t find this at all bothersome.

“So, another job?”, you inquired, “What is it?”

“Y/N.”, he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, “There is no job. I just… I didn’t want you going on that robbery.”

His tone was surprisingly soft and gentle - unlike anything else you had heard from him before. It warmed your heart quite a bit. You hadn’t expected such a gruff fellow to have this side to him. It was especially flattering that you were the one that brought it out in him.

“Why not?” you inched closer to the man, playing coy.

“It’s dangerous.”, he admitted, “My shithead brothers and Michael and the Slav, sure, but… I couldn’t live with myself if something were to happen to you. You’re the only sane one around here, y’know? Just you and me.”

You blushed. It seemed evident he felt the same way about you that you did about him. Without much further thought, you eagerly wrapped your arms around him and pressed a kiss to his lips - one he gladly accepted and deepened, engulfing you in a tight embrace. It was a blissful few moments before you two parted, both panting with giddiness.

“Damn.”, Gerald grinned, face flushed, “You’re not one for the sappy confessions, are ya?”

“Nope.”, you playfully rubbed his broad, hard chest, “I’ve always liked you. I just didn’t think you felt the same.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re beautiful, smart, know how to fight… everything I’ve ever wanted in a woman.”, his dark eyes suddenly got a mischievous glint to them, “Say, now that we’ve got the place to ourselves, why don’t we make use of it?”

“I couldn’t think of a better way to pass the time.”, you winked, taking his hand as he strolled off to his bedroom, “Let’s just hope your mother doesn’t come home. We’ll scare the wits out of your poor ma.”

“Judging by what my ex-wives have said, I wouldn’t get my hopes up.” he stated in a jokingly deadpan voice. You laughed, and went off with him, all eagerness for the mission now lost and replaced with nothing but love and affection for the man you had long admired.

Once the two of you were finished, you both found it apt to take a nap, as you snuggled up on Gerry. Unfortunately, this post-coital happiness was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

“Oh, shit.”, Gerry gulped, “That better not be my ma.”

You laughed as you watched him hurriedly pull on his boxer shorts, never having seen him so vulnerable and nervous. However, all laughter ceased when the door swung open - both of your eyes widening to what must have been inhuman sizes. You raced to cover yourself with a blanket.

“See? I told you guys I was right!” a familiar voice sneered. It was Packie, clutching a duffel bag of money, joined by a curious Derrick and Niko - looking tired, but still managing some element of surprise upon their visages.

“Ay, shut up, dickhead!” Gerry snapped, hopping after his brother, attempting all the while to pull on a pair of pants. The entire apartment, sans Gerald, of course, erupted into laughter. Who needed a robbery when you had this? You sat up on the bed, admiring the playful chaos - you wouldn’t want anything more.


End file.
